Alcool? Pas nécessairement
by loveshiiki
Summary: Le chirurgien d'une petite bourgade près de Washington et le cohéritier d'une multinationale, que peuvent bien avoir ces deux personnes en commun? Mis a part peut-être une soirée dont personne n'arrive à se souvenir...
1. Chapter 1

**_Titre_ : Alcool? Pas nécessairement**

**_Rating_ : **M

**_Disclaimer_ : **Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, leur créateur.

**_Note_ : **Bonjour peuple de FF, après plusieurs années à écrire par ci par là des textes sur toutes sortes de mangas, j'ai finalement pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai décidé de publier. Donc oui toute cette histoire sort de ma tête de jeune femme dégénéré j'espère que vous apprécierez et si ce n'est pas le cas et bien... tant pis! u.u

* * *

_Prologue_

Je me réveillai avec un mal de tête tellement intense que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Je m'étirai doucement et… je me figeai d'un coup. Je venais de toucher quelque chose de chaud juste à côté de moi dans mon lit. J'entrouvris doucement les yeux un peu effrayés par ce que j'allais voir, ou bien qui...

— Et merde, soupirai-je doucement.

Un homme qui m'était complètement inconnu était allongé dans mon lit. Je soulevai doucement la couverture afin de jeter un petit coup d'œil. Ah, il était nu… Qu'est ce que j'avais bien pu foutre dans la soirée? Oui, j'avais l'habitude d'aller dans des bars après mes longues journées de travail, mais je me rappelais toujours le prénom, ou du moins le visage de l'homme, et parfois de la femme, qui aboutissait dans mon lit. Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient particulièrement séduisants, ce qui était le cas aujourd'hui. Un bel apollon aux cheveux noirs avec des traits un peu féminins, je n'avais cependant aucun doute sur son sexe puisque j'avais regardé dessous la couette, il avait les bras légèrement musclés et un corps fabuleusement taillé. Je n'avais jamais vu d'humain si sexy. Ouaip, il n'était pas humain ce type.

Je réfléchis à ma journée d'hier, je n'avais pas travaillé donc j'étais pratiquement sur de ne pas m'être rendu au bar. J'y allais seulement à la fin de mes journées de travail où un grand taux de stress s'était accumulé dans mon corps, donc assez souvent. Hier, j'avais aux programmes un rendez-vous chez l'optométriste, je crois… J'avais un besoin important de nouvelle lunette plus performante. Donc, j'avais demandé à me faire examiner une nouvelle fois la vue… Oui, c'était ce que j'étais supposée faire de ma soirée. Cela ne me disait toujours pas d'où sortait ce beau spécimen.

Je m'étirai de nouveau en prenant soin de ne pas toucher mon compagnon de lit, et lâchai un juron. Merde j'étais complètement courbaturée! D'après moi, on n'avait pas que joué aux échecs toute la nuit. J'entendis un léger gémissement et me tournai doucement pour me retrouver face à face avec les magnifiques yeux noirs de l'homme de ma nuit. Il me regarda bizarrement, il devait se demander autant que moi ce qu'il foutait dans mon lit. Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa doucement son regard avant qu'il ne devienne froid et distant. J'allais ouvrir la bouche, mais il me lança un regard noir qui me figea. C'était le regard le plus effrayant que j'ai vu de toute ma vie, et j'en ai vue plusieurs. Je posai tout de même la question qui me brulait les lèvres :

- Comment?

- Hn. Aucune idée, murmura-t-il.

Ce type avait la voix la plus sensuelle que j'ai entendue. Juste penser qu'il avait pu gémir mon prénom la nuit dernière me donna des frissons de plaisir. Il me tourna le dos et s'assis doucement dans le lit les pieds en dehors puis il me regarda avec insistance et je compris qu'il demandait où trouver la salle de bains. Je lui indiquai la porte directement face à lui et il se leva ne prenant même pas la peine de se couvrir.

- Dis-moi..? Commençai-je en murmurant.

- Il se figea dans sa démarche et je pris sa comme un signe que je pouvais terminer ma question. Je ne me gênai pas.

- J'étais au-dessus hein?

Il ne répondit pas et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Et bien me voilà donc avancer. J'aurais au moins pu lui demander son nom. J'hésitai à aller le rejoindre sous la douche, après tout je ne connaissais même pas son prénom, ça l'avait peut-être vexée que je ne lui demande pas… Je tournai doucement la poignée de la salle de bains, qu'il n'avait pas verrouillée, je soupirait doucement et lâchai la poignée, peut-être une autre fois, si autre fois il y avait. Je me dirigeais doucement vers la cuisine après avoir enfilé un bas de pyjama.

* * *

Donc voilà! Grande possibilité de fautes d'orthographes j'en suis profondément désolé, je suis loin d'être une experte en grammaire mais je fais de mon mieux!  
Je tenterai de poster les chapitres assez rapidement mais l'histoire n'est pas complètement transcrite, j'ai seulement deux chapitres de compléter pour le moment, mais je jure de faire de mon mieux!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Titre_ : Alcool? Pas nécessairement**

**_Rating_ : **M

**_Disclaimer_ : **Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, leur créateur(malheureusement).

**_Note_ : **Donc voilà le premier chapitre! Possibilité de fautes d'orthographe parce que j'ai été trop lâche pour le relire plus d'une fois(comme d'hab quoi). J'espère que vous apprécierez, Bonne Lecture!

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

J'entrai dans la sale de bain et refermai la porte rapidement derrière moi. Mais qu'est ce que je venais faire ici. Je ne me souvenais pratiquement rien de ma soirée, ça ne m'arrivait jamais. Je ne me souvenais même pas avoir bu, en principe on devrait pouvoir se souvenir de son premier verre non? Peut-être qu'on m'avait droguée! Cette personne inconnue m'avait droguée j'en étais presque sur… Malgré qu'elle n'ait pas de souvenir d'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

D'accord, élimination de la théorie de la victime droguée.

« J'étais au-dessus hein? », comme si j'allais répondre à cette question, continue à te tourmenter pauvre imbécile.

Je me glissai doucement sous la douche et mis la température de l'eau la plus froide possible. J'étais en train de perdre mon sang froid, ça ne m'arrivait jamais, ça ne pouvait pas m'arriver c'était impossible. Je devais mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, j'en avais grandement besoin.

Je m'assis doucement dans la douche laissant le jet d'eau gelé marteler lentement le haut de mon dos. Hier? Qu'avais-je bien pu faire hier? Bien, j'avais passé tout l'après-midi en réunion à l'entreprise et après la réunion je m'étais très fortement engueulée avec mon paternel, pourquoi déjà? Ah oui! Il m'avait pris un de rendez-vous chez l'optométriste, Monsieur disait que j'avais besoin de lunettes, que mes yeux étaient mauvais. Quel bel emmerdeur s'il y a quelque chose que je ne ferai jamais c'est bien enlaidir mon beau visage avec une satanée monture en métal! Qu'il aille donc faire chier quelqu'un d'autre celui-là!

Bon allez calme toi, tu recommences a perdre ton calme et en plus t'énerver ne te mènera à rien. Je me concentrai… Oh et puis merde, je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était produit la veille. J'allais faire comme si de rien n'était en espérant de ne pas m'être foutu la honte et si je l'avais fait, j'espérais que c'était devant un public restreint, très restreint.

Je sortis de la douche bien décidée à faire comme si j'étais très à l'aise, ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas en fait. J'étais seulement frustrée d'avoir oublié ma soirée pas le reste. J'allai donc à la recherche de vêtements, les miens de préférence, qui selon moi devrait être éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre que j'avais quittée précédemment. Je revêtis lentement mes vêtements froissés, très froissés, et me dirigeai vers la source du bruit que j'entendais depuis ma sortie de la salle de bain.

Lorsque j'entrai dans ce qui semblait être une cuisine, mes yeux ne sont tout de même pas si mauvais. Je compris pourquoi il y avait tant de fracas. Une poêle à la main, mon hôte s'affairait dans la cuisine. Il courait un peu partout à la recherche de je ne sais quoi et quand il me vit entrer il s'arrêta, sembla surpris du fait que je sois vêtue d'un costume chic et me sourit doucement. Répondre à ce sourire ne faisait certainement pas partie de mes intentions, cependant mes lèvres se relevèrent d'elles-mêmes en un petit sourire en coin. Il sembla se satisfaire de ce demi-sourire et se détourna de moi pour retourner à ses fourneaux.

- Tu restes pour déjeuner? Demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

- Si tu ne m'empoisonnes pas, murmurai-je très sérieusement en m'installant à la petite table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il déposa une assiette remplie de crêpes au centre de la table et s'assit devant moi. Il regarda la nourriture avec des yeux tellement remplis d'envie et de désir que je m'en sentis presque gênée. Heureusement qu'il ne me regardait pas, même moi je fonderais sous ce regard. Cela prit quelques minutes à mon cerveau avant de réaliser qu'en bon hôte, il attendait que je me serve d'abord, je ne me fis pas prier. J'eus à peine le temps de déposer ma portion dans mon assiette qu'il commençait déjà à dévorer ses crêpes comme un affamé, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des siècles. Je crois qu'il sentit que je le fixais, car il lâcha son assiette des yeux pour les planter dans les miens et me dit la bouche encore pleine :

- Ben quoi? Le sexe, ça donne faim.

Je manquai d'éclater de rire, mais je ne le fis pas. Un Uchiwa n'éclate pas de rire, jamais. Je me permis seulement un petit sourire devant son expression ahurie comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Il avala rapidement sa nourriture et d'un air gêné il me demanda mon nom.

- Sasuke Uchiwa. Je te retourne la question.

- Naruto Uzumaki, lâcha-t-il fier.

Ensuite il retourna à ses crêpes engloutissant tout ce qui se trouvait dans l'assiette en moins de temps que cela me prit pour en manger une seule. Ce type pourrait battre le record du monde de l'homme qui mange le plus vite, j'en étais sûre. Ce beau blond était cependant beaucoup plus sexy que le type qui détenait ce record. Il était tout en muscle comme le laissait apercevoir son torse nu, il n'y avait certainement pas une once de graisse sur lui. Son regard d'un bleu céruléen était rivé sur moi, m'observant de la tête aux pieds comme s'il essayait de se remémorer ce qu'il y avait sous mes vêtements. À ma grande surprise, je vis son regard s'obscurcir alors qu'il prenait la même expression que lorsqu'il avait observé son déjeuner un peu plus tôt.

Il se leva brusquement et j'eus un frisson très agréable lorsque je crus qu'il viendrait vers moi. Cependant, ses intentions étaient toutes autres que celles que j'avais imaginées, il ramassa lentement l'assiette devant moi et je vis que sa main tremblait tellement il semblait se concentrer. Il ramassa donc les assiettes sur la table et s'installa pour faire la vaisselle. Je laissai entendre un marmonnement de frustration, il semblerait que si je voulais du contact j'allais devoir faire les premiers pas.

Je reculai doucement la chaise, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de racler bruyamment sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Un léger sourire de satisfaction apparut lorsque je le vis se figer une assiette dans les mains. Je m'approchai doucement et lorsque je plaçai ma main entre ses omoplates, un frisson le parcourut. Puis lorsque je pressai mon corps contre le sien, à moitié nu, tout en embrassant doucement sa nuque un gémissement impatient jaillit de sa gorge.

Sans que je puisse m'en rendre bien compte, je me retrouvai plaquée sur le mur par Naruto qui dévorait ma bouche sauvagement, ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'avait rien pour me déplaire. Sa bouche se déplaça vers mon cou, me laissant reprendre mon souffle, et il commença à détacher ma chemise après avoir retiré mon veston. Cela sembla prendre beaucoup trop de temps à son gout, car finalement il prit les deux pans de ma chemise pour tirer sauvagement. On entendit seulement le bruit des boutons qui volaient autour accompagner de nos halètements impatients. Je gémis bruyamment lorsqu'il m'empoigna les fesses me soulevant et me faisant pivoter afin de m'asseoir sur la table. Nous nous embrassâmes de nouveau, cette fois-ci plus doucement. Pendant qu'il m'embrassait, mes mains étaient incapables de quitter ces magnifiques cheveux blonds, ils étaient si doux et ils sentaient si bon… Je grognai doucement lorsque je sentis son érection se presser contre la mienne à travers nos pantalons. Oh mon dieu, j'en avais tellement envie, tellement besoin… Ses mains défirent rapidement ma ceinture et il recommença à m'embrasser dans le cou, il pressa doucement sa langue à l'endroit où l'on sentait mon pouls puis il appuya plus fort, jusqu'à ce que je grogne. Ce type me faisait perdre la tête, je n'avais jamais grogné et je n'allais certainement pas commencé. Il me faisait oublier ce que j'étais, comment je devais agir. Oublier…

- A-attends, réussis-je finalement à dire alors qu'il commençait à faire descendre mon pantalon. Quelle heure est-il?

Il me regarda comme si j'étais débile de poser ce genre de question et en plus dans ce moment. Il regarda derrière lui pour voir l'horloge. J'aurais bien regardé moi-même, mais je ne voyais pas de loin, malgré que je m'efforce de le nier.

- Il est 13 heures, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en recommençant en m'embrasser.

Je m'en voulais déjà énormément pour ce que j'allais faire, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. J'agrippai doucement ses merveilleux cheveux blonds qui ne cessaient de me faire perdre la tête et tirai afin de l'éloigner de moi.

- Quoi, murmura-t-il les yeux à moitié fermé par le désir, toujours haletant.

- Je dois partir, débitais-je rapidement.

- Pourquoi?

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et on aurait dit que je l'avais blessé. Je me sentis mal, mais je devais réellement partir, sinon s'en était fini de moi, de mon beau visage. Mon père me tuerait. Je déposai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres rougies et gonflées par nos précédents baisers et lui souris.

- J'ai une réunion importante dans deux heures.

Ma raison sembla le rassurer. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de mon corps et appuya son front contre mon épaule, attendant patiemment que sa respiration se calme. Lorsqu'il fut dans un état normal, il pressa doucement ses lèvres sur mon épaule puis alla récupérer ma chemise et mon veston un peu plus loin sur le plancher de la cuisine. Il me tendit les deux vêtements un sourire gêné sur le visage en remarquant que ma chemise était irrécupérable. Je rattachai ma ceinture et lui fit un clin d'œil en lui prenant le morceau de vêtement en lambeau.

Après avoir enfilé les restes de ma chemise et mon veston, je sortis de la maison de Naruto, qui était assez luxueuse je dois l'avouer. Je restai figée devant la porte fermée en remarquant d'un que ma voiture n'était pas dans les parages et de deux que je n'avais aucune idée d'où elle pouvait bien être.

C'est donc un peu en colère contre moi-même que je me retrouvai assis dans la belle Mercedes orange de Naruto en direction du concessionnaire automobile préféré de mon père, BMW.

- Tu peux me réexpliquer pourquoi je dois aller te reconduire là alors que tu as une réunion dans.., il consulta l'heure sur le tableau de bord, une heure et demi?

- Je dois retrouver ma voiture et puisqu'il y a un traceur dedans je n'ai qu'à allez voir le vendeur pour qu'il me dise où j'ai bien pu la laisser.

- Hum… c'est pratique.

Bien sûr que ça l'était. Surtout pour moi, je laissais toujours ma voiture n'importe où. Pas que j'étais du genre à passer ma vie saoul à oublier mes soirées pour me réveiller chez des inconnus, inconnus terriblement sexy d'ailleurs. Non, seulement j'étais du genre à oublier où je l'avais mise. Vous savez les gens qui perdent leurs clés de voiture toutes les trente secondes? Moi, c'est la voiture que je perds.

Naruto se gara dans le stationnement du concessionnaire en faisant crisser les pneus de sa voiture. Il conduisait vraiment comme un malade. J'étais habitué à la vitesse, mais là… Ça dépassait l'entendement. On avait croisé plusieurs patrouilles de polices, et aucune ne l'avait suivie pour lui offrir une belle contravention bien juteuse. Je l'avais même vu à un moment salué l'un des policiers d'un signe de tête. La loi, ce n'est plus ce que c'était.

Lorsque nous fûmes enfin à destination, je détachai ma ceinture et entrouvris ma porte. Avant de sortir, je me tournai vers lui afin de lui dire au revoir. Il agrippa mon veston et me tira vers lui m'embrassant doucement. Je fus surpris, mais en profitai tout de même pour passer une dernière fois mes mains dans ses cheveux qui brillaient terriblement sous la lueur du soleil. Nous nous séparâmes difficilement et je sortis de la voiture. Je fermai la porte et commençai à m'éloigner, je n'allais certainement pas me retourner. Non. Je. N'allais. Pas. Me. Retourner. J'entendis le bruit caractéristique d'une vitre que l'on descend et finalement je me retournai. Il était penché au-dessus du siège passager et me regardai avec un regard amusé.

- Sasuke?

- Hn?

- Je sais que j'étais au-dessus, lâcha-t-il un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Je soupirai doucement et levai les yeux au ciel alors qu'il repartait sur les chapeaux de roues.

* * *

Voilà! Je ne publierai pas de chapitre avant fin août, parce que je pars en vacance dans un coin reculé du Québec ou malheureusement je n'ai ni internet ni téléphone(malgré que je ne vois pas trop comment publié avec un téléphone). J'espère cependant y trouver le temps d'écrire un autre chapitre, mais faut pas trop compter là-dessus! xd

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu _**Under the rain**_ où à la fin je mentionne avoir été vraiment nulle pour les dialogues, eh bien c'est toujours d'actualité comme certains ont pu le remarquer et je ne dirai jamais non aux conseils!

Finalement, je suis québécoise et je me demandais si une âme charitable ne pourrait pas m'expliquer comment fonctionne les niveaux scolaires en France. Je lis beaucoup de fanfiction qui se déroule dans des écoles et j'y comprends que dalle! T.T Donc merci à la gentille personne qui éclairera ma lanterne! :D

Bonne journée/soirée/nuit!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Titre_ : Alcool? Pas nécessairement**

**_Rating_ : **M

**_Disclaimer_ : **Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, leur créateur.

**_Note_ : **Hello! :D Donc voilà le chapitre deux que j'ai mis ÉNORMÉMENT de temps a posté, sorry.

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

C'est avec un merveilleux cinq minutes de retard que je me pointai à la réunion. J'avais retrouvé ma voiture deux heures plus tôt. Il semblerait que je l'ai laissée au cabinet où mon père avait pris rendez-vous pour mes yeux. Étrangement, je ne me souvenais même pas de m'y être rendu. Je crois même que j'avais décidé de me la jouer rébellion et de faire croire que j'avais oublié. Je devais avoir changé d'avis en cours de route.

Puisque ma voiture s'y trouvait toujours, je suppose que c'est à cet endroit que j'ai rencontré Naruto et que par la suite on était parti avec sa voiture. Enfin bref, ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi j'ai malencontreusement oublié tous les événements de la veille au soir et surtout pourquoi je serais parti avec un étranger.

Je cessai momentanément mes réflexions lorsque j'aperçus le regard assassin que me lança mon père lors de mon entrée. J'allais en baver lorsque la réunion allait se terminer. Je m'excusai pour mon retard à tous les entrepreneurs présent puis je m'assis sur le fauteuil libre à la droite de mon père, faisant un petit signe de tête à mon frère Itachi qui se trouvait à sa gauche, puis replongeai dans mes réflexions.

Après avoir trouvé ma voiture, deux choix s'étaient offerts à moi. Le premier, allé directement au bureau, avec ma chemise déchirée, et arrivé à l'heure pour la réunion. Le deuxième, allez chez moi pour changer de costume et risquer d'arriver en retard. Le choix avait été très facile. J'étais surtout très heureux d'avoir pensé à prendre une douche chez Naruto.

Naruto, ce type, c'est un vrai canon. C'est quand je vois des types comme ça que je suis content d'être homo. C'est sur que l'on n'en voit pas à tous les coins de rue des mecs comme lui, malheureusement. Enfin tout ça pour dire que je ne regrettais pas du tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre nous la veille. Je n'ai jamais été du genre à avoir des coups d'un soir, et je n'ai pas l'intention de commencer maintenant… Faire rentrer et sortir des gens de chez soi tous les soirs, ce n'est pas très subtil. Surtout que personne n'est au courant pour ma sexualité à part mon précédent amant et Naruto bien sûr. Je crois que mon père me renierait si ça se découvrait…

Je dois arrêter de me faire de fausses peurs, mon père ne saura rien, jamais. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur cette ennuyeuse réunion.

* * *

Tout de suite après avoir déposé Sasuke devant le concessionnaire, j'étais parti pied au plancher, en direction de ma merveilleuse demeure. J'avais ouvert mon ordinateur, et direction Google, j'avais tapé son nom dans la barre de recherche. J'ai failli tomber en bas de ma chaise lorsque je réalisai que le type qui avait passé la nuit dans mon lit n'était autre que le cohéritier de la plus grande entreprise du pays, Uchiwa Corporation. Mince alors!

Avec le recul je réalise que peut-être j'aurais du comprendre avant, ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait camouflé son nom ou quoi que ce soit… J'étais seulement trop bête pour me souvenir de ce genre de trucs… Je suis peut-être un grand chirurgien, mais j'ai beaucoup de difficulté avec les noms. Pardonnez-moi cela, je vous prie, je sauve des vies au moins, moi!

Après le léger choc que je venais de subir, je passai la journée sur le Net, la carafe de café à portée de main. D'abord sur Facebook, peut-être allais-je être tagué dans une photo de la veille? J'avais besoin d'information sur le pourquoi du comment de ma perte de mémoire subite. Oui, j'ai tendance à oublier les noms, mais jamais une partie complète d'une de mes soirées! Ensuite sur le site du journal local, à la recherche du moindre petit indice.

Cependant, rien! C'était bon signe au moins, je n'avais peut-être pas fait le fou, j'ai quand même une réputation à garder. Je ne crois pas que voir une photo de moi dans un état lamentable puisse rassurer mes pauvres futurs patients. Surtout que j'étais le seul chirurgien de cette petite ville.

Je n'en revenais pas! Aujourd'hui, c'était le premier weekend que j'avais de congé depuis au moins deux ans et me voilà à le passer sur le net comme un asocial. Je me levai d'un bon, j'avais besoin de sortir, aller voir des gens. Qui peut-on aller voir lorsqu'on n'a rien à faire un dimanche soir? Papa! Vous vous attendiez à autre chose peut-être? Moi et les putes, non merci. Et puis ça fait déjà quelques semaines que mon père tente de me soudoyer pour que je lui rende visite. Il est vexé de mon manque de temps, on dirait qu'il ne comprend pas que je travaille.

C'est parti pour quelques heures de route, direction la Maison Blanche!

* * *

_2 mois plus tard_

J'étais tranquillement installé sur l'un des tabourets du bar, attendant mon premier verre de Whisky de la soirée, lorsqu'une sonnerie stridente retentit. Cela me prit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que ce qui sonnait c'était bel et bien mon téléphone et que c'était la sonnerie caractéristique d'un appel des urgences.

Je répondis au moment même où la barmaid déposait le verre sous mon nez un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage.

-Yo, lâchais-je, décrochant la ligne.

-Naruto? C'est Kiba, je t'en prie dis moi que tu n'as pas commencé à boire!

Je lâchai un soupir en voyant le verre plein devant moi. Puis je me levai me dirigeant déjà vers ma voiture après avoir laissé un billet en dessous du vert dont le liquide ambré semblait me hurler de le boire.

-Tu es chanceux, deux secondes de plus et c'était trop tard. Attends un peu je te mets sur haut-parleur et je suis en route, tu m'expliqueras la situation.

Je m'installai donc dans ma voiture, plaçai mon cellulaire sur le tableau de bord et actionnai la fonction haut-parleur. Dès que Kiba entendit le moteur ronronné, il commença son récit.

-Il y a eu un énorme accident à l'entrée de la ville, on a des dizaines de blessés et Sakura est débordé pour en ajouter plus à cela, un type de la haute société vient d'entrer à l'hôpital suite à un arrêt cardiaque. Je n'ai pas plus de renseignements que ça, après tout je ne suis qu'un ambulancier pas un putain de cardiologue! lâcha-t-il en une seule inspiration, totalement paniqué.

-Merde! Écoute il y a peu de trafic donc je devrais y être dans environ 25 minutes tout au plus. Tu as la fiche du type qui a fait l'arrêt?

Il y eut un instant de silence ou je n'entendis que les bruissements du papier puis Kiba reprit la parole :

-Le type a 55 ans, aucun signe de diabète ou de cholestérol dans les analyses qu'il a passé il y a moins d'un mois. Il ne fait pas d'hypertension, il ne fume pas, ne boit pas et il s'est présenté une seule fois à l'hôpital après une fracture du radius alors qu'il n'était âgé que de 23 ans. Ce type pète la forme selon ce dossier.

-Il ne doit pas être si en forme que ça pour avoir fait un infarctus, dis-je légèrement méprisant.

-Hey! Cria Kiba. On ne t'a pas appris à ne pas taper sur le messager toi? Je ne fais que lire le dossier moi…

Je raccrochai le téléphone prestement et enfonçai la pédale de gaz. En route vers le boulot les copains!

* * *

J'entrai pratiquement en courant dans le hall de l'hôpital, je me dirigeai rapidement vers mon bureau afin de récupérer ma blouse ainsi que mes lunettes, qui malheureusement pour elles n'ont jamais la chance de sortir de l'enceinte du bâtiment. Puis d'un pas rapide, je me dirigeai vers la section des urgences où tout un tas d'infirmières est occupé.

Enfin, j'aperçois la chevelure rose de Sakura qui s'acharne à soigner ses patients du mieux qu'elle peut. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit, elle me fait un léger sourire et m'indique une chambre d'un signe de tête. Ce doit être celle du type qui a fait une crise de cœur alors qu'il était en bonne santé. Je récupère le dossier en passant par le bureau ou Kiba s'acharne à démêler le tout.

-Enfin, tu te pointes Uzumaki! Je suis allez voir ton patient suite à notre conversation et crois moi, il m'a presque menacé pour qu'on s'occupe de lui au plus vite! Quand je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas médecin, son visage est devenu rouge et j'ai cru qu'il allait nous claquer dans les doigts direc…

-Ça va Kiba, je m'en occupe!

Je me détourne donc de Kiba qui est en train d'insulter ces «saloperies de vieux riches» le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'efface immédiatement lorsqu'en entrant dans la chambre un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs comme les limbes m'observe avec un regard froid et… meurtrier? Je regarde donc la fiche afin de connaître le nom de mon patient et mes yeux s'écarquillent d'eux-mêmes.

-Vous êtes donc M. Uchiwa? Débutais-je.

-Qui voulez-vous que je sois? aboie-t-il. J'espère que vous êtes un foutu médecin, car il n'est pas question que j'attende une seconde de plus!

La femme qui se tient à ses côtés pose sa main sur son épaule semblant lui demander de se calmer. Puis elle me regarde, semblant espérer que je confirme mon identité de médecin et que je confirme pouvoir sauver son mari peu importe ce qu'il a.

-Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, et oui je suis médecin. Selon votre dossier vous êtes en parfaite santé et tout semble parfait… Cependant afin de nous assurer que -ceci n'était pas simplement un malheureux cas isolé dût à la présence d'un trop grand stresse, je vais devoir vous faire passer toute une batterie de tests et vous garder quelque temps en observation. J'aimerais aussi connaître les circonstances de cet arrêt cardiaque ou s'il y a des antécédents familiaux.

Il grogna et jeta un regard à sa femme, celle-ci d'un hochement de tête l'incita à parler.

-Personne dans ma famille n'a eu un quelconque problème cardiaque, pour ce qui en est des circonstances, j'étais en train de me disputer avec mon fils cadet…

* * *

Voilà! J'avais dit fin août mais il semblerait que j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à gérer mon temps. En plus que les cours on recommencé, je m'ennuis déjà de mes vacances. Vous croyez ça possible vous de recommencer l'école le 27 août? Malheureusement ça l'est, puisque c'est mon cas. J'ai eu la malheureuse idée de prendre toutes les matières fortes existantes au sein de mon établissement scolaire donc je donne beaucoup de temps a mes études ces temps-ci et un peu moins à l'écriture. Donc le chapitre 3 ne sera pas pour tout de suite!

Bref, même s'il vous faudra patienter un peu pour la suite de cette fic, je travaille en ce moment sur un OS qui ne devrait pas tarder à sortir, et qui j'espère comblera votre faim. U.U

Bonne journée/soirée/nuit!


End file.
